Wasteland 2/Status Effects
Acute Pod Infection *From: Pod Infection *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 CON / 30 sec, -1 Awareness, -3 Coordination, -2 Intelligence *Duration: 14,400 seconds *Removal: Ag center serum All Tied Up *"A wicked-smelling webbing of molten metal, forceful fiber, and plant plastic has suffocatingly shackled your essential extremities." *From: The Lariat *Type: Unique *Effects: -3.0 Combat Speed, -10% Chance to Evade, - 5% Chance to Hit, -3 Combat Initiative *Duration: 40 seconds *Removal: Time Altered Mind *"You feel like you're trapped in box. In the box with you is a clown and he's standing on a balloon. Then you realize that the balloon is actually the box. You are very confused. " *From: Poppy Syrup *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 Intelligence, +2 Action Points *Duration: 600 seconds *Removal: Time Baby Ruth *"With this candy bar in your tummy, you feel like you could hit a homerun." *From: Baby Ruth *Type: Unique, can be used infinite times? *Effects: +1 Blunt Weapons, +1 Brute Force, +1 Coordination *Duration: 60 seconds *Removal: Time Banana Pudding *"You feel great after eating that delicious banana pudding! Yum!" *From: Banana Pudding *Type: *Effects: +1 CON / 10 sec, +3 Action Points *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Bleeding Out *"Who knew the human body contained so much blood. That surgeon better get here quick." *From: combat *Type: *Effects: -1 CON / 15 seconds *Duration: N/A *Removal: Suture Kit Bleeding Wound FIle:BleedingWound.png *"Something punctured your skin and you are now bleeding your own blood. You should get this fixed as soon as possible." *From: Beer Knuckles, Hoblet's Problem Solver, Honey Badger, Honeydew's Knife, This is a Knife *Type: Common *Effects: -6% Max CON / 10 seconds (Stackable) *Duration: 120 seconds *Removal: Suture Kit Blocked * "That fancy axe has given you tetanus. Your joints have been locked. You're having difficulty doing anything." * From: The Notch *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 AP *Duration: 40 seconds *Removal: Time Blood Loss * "You lost quite a bit of blood and still feel a touch fragile." * From: Various * Type: Unique * Effects: -5 base CON * Duration: 300 seconds * Removal: Time Bombs Bursted in Air *"You've been sprayed with some sticky, combustible substance, which is eating through your armor, and, more terrifyingly, your flesh." *From: Rauhman Candle *Type: Unique *Effects: -2 CON / 12 seconds, -3 Armor *Duration: 60 seconds *Removal: Time Brain Damage * "You're having a hard time concentrating, and your recent memory is spotty at best. It's going to take some time to recover." * From: On recovering consciousness after coming close to death * Type: Unique * Effects: -2 all CLASSIC stats * Duration: 400 seconds * Removal: Time Burn * "It BURNS! It BURNS!." * From: Charged round sniper rifle * Type: Unique * Effects: -1 CON / 10 seconds * Duration: 300 seconds * Removal: Time Calcification *"A great source of calcium. You can almost feel your bones getting stronger and denser. " *From: Milk *Type: Unique *Effects: +1 Brute Force, +1 Hard Ass *Duration: 500 seconds *Removal: Time Chasing the Skorpion *"You are pretty sure nothing can stop you. Also your mouth tastes like almonds." *From: Roasted Skorpions *Type: Unique *Effects: +2 Strength -2 Awareness *Duration: 500 seconds *Removal: Cock of the Walk *"The rooster juice flows through you. Your enemies shall weep at your majestic beauty." *From: Sriracha *Type: Unique *Effects: +2 all CLASSIC stats, +2 Action Points, +10 chance to evade, +4 damage, + .1 combat speed *Duration: 240 seconds *Removal: Time Concussion *"There are two... three... four lights" *From: Lexcanium's bionic arm, Truth *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 Awareness *Duration: N/A *Removal: Surgeon or NPC Doctor Confusion * "Your mind is still numb from the effects of massive trauma. You should take it easy for awhile." * From: On recovering consciousness * Type: Unique * Effects: -2 Awareness, -2 Intelligence * Duration: 300 seconds * Removal: Time Discobot Scan * "You've been strobed by a Discobot. Not only are you suddenly much more likely to be shot, but you are experiencing an almost-irresistible urge to do the boogaloo." * From: Discobot * Type: Unique * Effects: Increases enemy Chance to Hit * Duration: Until Discobot is killed * Removal: Kill Discobot Diseased *"You've been infected by something - or someone. If the aches, nausea and fever don't get you, maybe a bullet will. " *From: Cockroach *Type: *Effects: -3 Strength, -3 Speed, -3 Coordination *Duration: *Removal: Drippy Dragon * "The sad dragon weeps and burns like fire" * From: Using Pam's services * Type: Disease * Effects: -3 Intelligence, -1 Charisma * Duration: 500 sec * Removal: item or real doctor Egg *"Incredible, edible. builds character and cholesterol." *From: Hard Boiled Egg *Type: Unique *Effects: +1 Action Point, +1% Chance to Hit *Duration: 10 seconds *Removal: Time Eye Put Out *"Your mother warned you!" *From: Red Ryder BB Gun *Type: Unique *Effects: -30% Chance to Hit *Duration: 10 seconds *Removal: Time Face/Off *"Part of your face isn't connected to the rest of your face. You're gonna need the grooviest of painkillers to get through this.!" *From: The Face Ripper *Type: Unique *Effects: -2 Combat Initiative, -20% Chance to Hit *Duration: 60 seconds *Removal: Time Fractured Fibula * "You hurt your kickin' bone!" * From: Critical Failure from Brute Force *Type: Unique *Effects: -4 Brute Force *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Honeydew Melon *"A slice of green, glistening, gourmand-galvanizing honeydew melon. " *"Sweet, Juicy, and refreshing, the honeydew melon is brightening your spirits." *From: Honeydew Melon *Type: Unique *Effects: +1 Charisma, +2 Action Points *Duration: 120 seconds *Removal: Time Injured Leg * "Your fibula's been fucked, making it more difficult for you to move around." * From: Waste Wolf, Nuke Pooch * Type: Broken Bone * Effects: -4 Speed * Duration: Until fixed * Removal: Jalapeno Hurry *"Jalapeno, do I have a headache!" *"JALAPENO, that was hot! You'd willingly let yourself get petrified to soothe your scorched taste buds, but in the meantime, you're unable to stay still long enough for anyone to take aim." *From: Sliced Jalapeno *Type: Unique *Effects: +3 Speed *Duration: 720 seconds *Removal: time Leg Wound *"It's hard to walk with all those holes in your leg." *From: Any canine mutant (Feral Dog, Waste Wolf, etc.) *Type: Common *Effects: -2 Speed *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: item? or real doctor Mending * "You are unconscious. At least you're not bleeding." * From: On losing consciousness * Type: Unique * Effects: +1 CON / 10 seconds * Duration: N/A * Removal: Gain consciousness Mystery Meat *"After tamping down a serious case of the heebie-jeebies, you find that eating this concoction makes you feel... better. Like everything's coming up Rangers." *From: Mystery Meat *Type: Unique *Effects: +5 CON every 10 seconds, +2 Luck *Duration: 75 seconds *Removal: Time Nauseous * "Your stomach is apparently annoyed at how you've been treating your body lately. You shouldn't move too much until the feeling passes.." *From: On regaining consciousness *Type: Unique *Effects: -3 Action Points *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Opened Up * "You've been opened up, literally. And they thought... you smelled bad... on the outside!" * From: Shu-Model Ranger combat knife, Toxx claws, Wegman Aether Corrupter * Type: Common * Effects: -1 CON / 6 seconds * Duration: 100 seconds * Removal: Suture Kit Pickled Health *"You're part way to a delicious Banh Mi Sandwich!" *"Those pickled veggies were delicious AND helpful!" *From: Pickled Daikon and Carrots *Type: Unique *Effects: +3 CON every 30 seconds, +2 Awareness *Duration: 500 seconds *Removal: Time Plague *"Flecks of foam form on the side of your mouth as the disease eats away at your brain." *From: Darwin Village lab, first door *Type: Disease *Effects: -2 Intelligence -4 Charisma *Duration: 10800 seconds *Removal: Antibiotics or turn on ventilation system on second sub-level Pleasant Buzz * Is it working? I don't feel anything. I don't think it's working. I-- oh. * From: Pot Cookies * Type: Unique * Effects: ￼+1 Luck ￼-1 Awareness +1 Perception * Duration: 500 seconds Pod Infection *"Fungal spores fester under your skin, changing you from the inside out" *From: Exploding pod detonation, Pod person *Type: Unique *Effects: Turns into Acute pod infection *Duration: 14,400 seconds *Removal: Ag center serum Poisoned *"Poison courses through your veins and saps your strength. Better get it licked soon or you'll be kicked." *From: Gila Monitor *Type: Venom *Effects: -10% max CON / 10 sec *Duration: 40 secsonds *Removal: Antivenom (usable by Surgeon) Radiation * "Your skin is crawling with the familiar tingle of radiation." * From: Radiation fields in Los Alamitos *Type: Radiation *Effects: -10 CON / 5 Sec *Duration: 10 seconds *Removal: Time Slicer Dicer Energy Field * "You're standing in a Slicer Dicer's energy field. Move.." * From: Slicer Dicer * Type: Unique * Effects: -4 Coordination * Duration: N/A * Removal: Leave field Slurred Speech * "You're having trouble getting your words past your tongue." * From: On recovering consciousness * Type: Unique * Effects: -2 Charisma, -2 Hard Ass, -2 Smart Ass, -2 Kiss Ass * Duration: 300 seconds * Removal: Time Special Squeezins *"You feel like you could take on the whole world - especially if it involves karaoke." *From: Special Squeezins *Type: Unique *Effects: +2 Luck, -2 Coordination *Duration: 200 seconds *Removal: Time Stiffness *"Your whole body is sore and stiff. You won't move very well until your joints and muscles loosen up a bit." *From: On recovering consciousness *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 Coordination, -1 Speed *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Stunned *"Your bell has been well and truly rung." *From: Thresher Clawer Workerbot *Type: Unique *Effects: -3 Speed, -3 Awareness *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Tetanus *"." *From: Critical Failure from Mechanical Repair *Type: Unique *Effects: - Charisma, - Coordination *Duration: *Removal: Time Tipsy * "You've been... You've had a bit... A bit too much... *hurk*... woah. I gotta sit down." * From: Beer, Snake Squeezins, Tequila * Type: Unique * Effects: -1 Strength, -2 Speed, -2 Intelligence * Duration: 300 seconds * Removal: Time Tortured Tootsies *"Ow ow ow! Your toes! OH GOD OW OW YOUR PRECIOUS TOES!" *From: Critical fail using Brute Force *Type: Broken bone *Effects: -2 Brute Force, -1.0 Combat Speed *Duration: 200 seconds *Removal: Time Vivification *"That serum is giving you a lot of get up and go! It's like liquid spinach" *From: Ag center serum *Type: Unique *Effects: Removes Pod Infection, +5 CON *Duration: 1800 seconds *Removal: Time Worm Disease *"You can feel something wiggling inside of you." *From: Drinking from the well in the crater located in Rodia *Type: Disease *Effects: -3 Coordination, -3 Awareness *Duration: 500 seconds *Removal: Zap! *"Ouch! You should be more careful when messing with electronics. Everything's a little fuzzy after that jolt." *From: Critical fail using alarm disarm *Type: Unique *Effects: -1 Awareness -4 Alarm Disarm *Duration: 300 seconds *Removal: Time Category:Wasteland 2 ru:Статусы персонажа __FORCETOC__